heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Freshmen (comics)
Freshmen is a comic book series published by Top Cow, co-created by Seth Green and Hugh Sterbakov. The publication is marketed as "The adventures of college freshmen with extraordinary powers." Issue #1 was dated June 8, 2005. Freshmen II was released between November 2006 and July 2007. Characters The Freshmen Others Story Freshmen: Introduction to Superpowers Fourteen college freshmen are cast out of the main dormitory and forced to live in temporary housing in the Boughl Science Building where they are given superhuman powers by the "ax-cell-erator" after an explosion. Dr. Theodore Tomlinson asks for the help of the super-powered freshmen to repair the device. Kenneth "Norrin" Weismeyer (aka Wannabe) who is obsessed with comic book superheroes but who went for pizza at the time of the accident and has no superpowers talks the freshmen into becoming superheroes and fighting criminals. At first the Freshmen are mostly concerned with learning how to use their powers, but later some of the team begin wearing costumes. Although the team's first field assignment is successful their second field assignment is not and Seductress is critically injured by Rob the frat guy and his Hulking Frat Guys. After the fallout of their first major battle with Rob the frat guy and the Hulking Frat Guys, the Freshmen deal with the loss with Seductress who is in a coma. The Intoxicator finds out that Dr. Theodore Tomlinson is giving Rob the frat guy and the Hulking Frat Guys their powers and The Puppeteer goes into Seductress's mind in hopes of waking her up, but finds dark memories in her. Wannabe is betraying the team to Dr. Tomlinson in hopes of getting his own superpowers. The final battle with Rob the frat guy and the Hulking Frat Guys is to stop them from spreading a disease to millions, and in the end Dr. Theodore Tomlinson, Rob the frat guy, and the Hulking Frat Guys are killed, Seductress wakes up and the team goes on Christmas break. Norrin's Last Captain's Log Norrin takes The Beaver home for Christmas break. After much soul searching and starting a working-out regime Norrin takes the new superhero name "The Scarlet Knight". Freshmen II: Fundamentals of Fear The Freshmen return after the Christmas break to the Boughl Science Building. Norrin Weismeyer meets Annalee Rogers's father and started to see a man who looks like Mr. Fiddlesticks, an old story book character of Norrin's childhood. Paula Pophouse has made a better recovery over the break. Annalee and Brady begin to have a romantic affair. Charles Levy is finding his power increasingly intolerable. Norrin begins dating a woman named Amy. A new superhero, Leonard Kirk, joins the Freshmen. After meeting Brady, Annalee is kidnapped by her father. The Freshmen rush to save her. Freshmen: Summer Vacation Special The Team comes together (minus Jacques Lalleaux) to fight Susie, Charles Levy's ficus who is now a 50 feet monster plant and is still in love with him. Trade Paperback Freshmen Vol.1: "Introduction to Superpowers" *Reprints of all six issues of the limited series. *Reprints of Freshmen Yearbook *Cover gallery *New introductions by creators Seth Green and Hugh Sterbakov *Features bonus 10-page text story: "Norrin's Last Captain's Log" featuring Norrin and The Beaver's adventures during their Christmas break Freshmen II: "Fundamentals of Fear" *Reprints of all six issues of the limited series. *Cover gallery *Characters' diaries and notebooks of Paula Pophouse, Elwood Johns, The Beaver and Liam Adams References External links *Official website *Freshmen Vol.I Comic Book DB *Freshmen Vol.II Comic Book DB *Freshmen: Yearbook Comic Book DB *Freshmen: Summer Vacation Special Comic Book DB Category:Top Cow titles Category:2005 comic debuts Category:Image Comics superheroes